onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
S.T.O.P. Cannon (Jin' Huan)
"That thing, is overkill!" Taiidan Commander upon witnessing field test of the 45,000 year old artilery weapon of the Jin'Huan. The S.T.O.P Cannon is an ancient weapon built by the Jin'Huan, and is now considered extremely outdated technology. Tested once every ten years during the Galactic Games because of its power representing superiority, the STOP Cannon although primitive to their current stage of Technology the Jin'Huan, use it as a show piece of an age before their warmongering society became peaceful. Function As witnessed shortly following negoations with the Taiidans in a Pact of Friendship between equals, (despite the Jin'Huan being vastly superior) The Jin'Huan encouraged the Taiidans to observe the games so that in hopes for the future the Taiidans could also particpate. The test of the weapon used against a large ship to the specifications of Technology twice as superior and twice as large as the Taiidans ships was used as a field test, and was automated to move around and fire at the Artilery piece from orbit. While the Artilery piece charged to fire at the vessel the artillery piece began to shift in and out of the current dimension rendering it completely immune to all firepower from the ship even with the ship firing interdimensional warheads (a feat not yet capable of the Taiidans). The shot however fired much quicker than the taiidan's could focus on so the image had to be replayed and slowed. The ship had gone to warp 18 to avoid the shot but the minute it entered warp the the shot had already made contact. All around the ship persisting for less than 3 miliseconds was a incredible flash of electrical energy, then with brightness of a thousand suns, the entire ship vaporized in a terrific explosion. When asked if the technology was new the Jin'Huan's reply was a staggering shock when they admitted it was new, but that was almost 45,000 years ago, and that currently they have other ways of disposing ships in orbit of their worlds. When asked if the technology was avalible for examination, the Jin'Huan responded with the Question if Taiidan technology. When the Taiidans said no about their technology the same was then said concerning Jin'Huan technology. How it works The STOP cannon's literal meaning is Surface to Orbit Platform. The STOP Cannon's primary function was to elminate all orbital invasion ships in orbit as well as orbital bombardment ships. Already familiar with derexium and shields as well other types of armour as well as point defense systems. The Ancient Jin'Huan felt they needed to use the defenses of their enemy against them. Combined in a single pulse of classified form of energy, the cannon would first affect the shields of of the targeted enemy causing massive feedback the the shield generator, the shield would then be converted into a depolarized energy field which cause the incredibly dense derexium to fissionize, by avoiding the the point defense systems by setting up the energy to be phased through time and space making it a ghost field before it intercrosses or intercepts the target, returning to its orginal form. The combination of the sheilds and the armour would create a catestrophic cascade of effects on board the enemy vessel, even with heaviest of armours the resulting explosion would completely vaporize the craft, and if the amount of leftover energy was in a large enough amount the result would be a temporary warp anomoly which would cause the the warp cores or Quantum singularities of any ships in orbit within 300km at minimum thus preventing them from being able to go to warp or at the very most crippling the ships from the resulting warp core or singularity feedback breech. Despite the weapon's capability 44,000 years ago it was deemed obsolete and millions were scrapped with the exception of ten, nine of which are in deep storage while the remaining one is used for the galactic games signalling the begining and ending of the games. Category:Jin'Huan Technology Category:The Jin'Huan